Degra
Degra was a prominent Xindi-Primate scientist who represented his people on the Xindi Council. He was the primary designer of the Xindi superweapon. Degra was a family man; he was very attached to his wife, Naara, and his two children named Piral and Jaina. At one point, his wife was pregnant with a third child they were going to name Trenia, but three months into the pregnancy his wife contracted Anaprolean fever and the child died. ( ) After the ''Enterprise'' NX-01 entered the Delphic Expanse, members of the Xindi Council wanted to attack the ship because they believed that it was the first ship of an invasion force. Degra was against attacking the vessel, feeling that such action could reveal the Xindi and their presence. Degra believed that it was best to keep hidden until the new weapon was complete. He was able to persuade the council to follow this course of action. ( ) Degra's work on the superweapon took years. It was too slow to progress for the Council at times; after an accident in his laboratory, the Council went so far as to consider dropping his project in favor of a bioweapon. Degra insisted that they did not have enough information about Human anatomy to make a bioweapon. The Reptilians brought in Rajiin, who was able to provide the Council with the biometric scans she took on Enterprise. With this new information, the Xindi had the information needed for a bioweapon. In October of 2153, Degra visited a Xindi-Arboreal colony to acquire some kemocite for his weapon. Jonathan Archer had convinced Gralik, the Xindi in charge of the processing center to sabotage the kemocite, which caused further delays in completing the weapon. ( ) Later Degra conducted a test that not only was below expectations, but also lost the prototype weapon. He tested the prototype in the Calindra system. When the weapon was launched, its power was immense, but the power was unstable and it did not completely destroy the planet. When the Enterprise attempted to capture the weapon, Degra ordered all the defending ships to attack, not realizing that the Andorians were assisting the Humans. The Andorians captured the prototype weapon. ( ) Degra was captured by the Enterprise after the failed test, and Archer was able to trick him into revealing the location of the weapon. He led Degra to believe that it was three years in the future. Degra believed that the Xindi had destroyed Earth, but the victory led to a civil war among the various Xindi species. He believed that he had been imprisoned with Archer in an Insectoid prison. Degra then revealed that the weapon was at Azati Prime. ( ) Degra felt immensely guilty that he had caused the attack on Earth that killed seven million people, most of which were innocents and children. As he worked on the final weapon, he kept on reassuring himself that destroying Earth would save his own people. After Archer was captured by the Reptilians, he demanded to talk to Degra. Degra arrived and listened to Archer, who told him that deploying the superweapon would lead to the extinction of both their species, and that the Sphere Builders were manipulating the Xindi. Degra began to believe Archer and insisted that the Reptilians call off the attack on Enterprise. When they refused, Degra persuaded the Council to order a halt to the attack. ( ) Degra was the first Xindi Council member to trust Archer; he was swayed by the evidence Archer presented showing that the Guardians were lying to the Xindi. Degra met with Archer aboard Enterprise, and was shown the Reptilian bodies that Archer followed into the past and stopped from building a bioweapon. He also showed Degra the body of one of the Sphere Builder species who served as a test subject. Degra was shown data the proved that the spheres were changing space so that the Sphere Builders could inhabit the region. When a Reptilian ship approached the Enterprise and Degra's shuttle, Degra helped destroy the Reptilian ship. He arranged for Archer to present his case to the Xindi Council in February of 2154. ( ) After Archer spoke to the Council with Degra's support, the Xindi reconsidered their attack on Earth. Dolim pretended to be swayed to Degra's side, but turned out to be deceiving him; Dolim murdered Degra in retribution for Degra's destruction of the Reptilian ship. As Degra was dying, Dolim promised to find and kill Degra's wife and children as well. ( ) Fortunately, Dolim was killed by Archer before he could carry out his threat. ( ) Appendices Appearances * ** (Season Three) ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Background Degra was played by Randy Oglesby. de:Degra fr:Degra Category:Xindi Category:Scientists